Servant of Evil
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Kau adalah putri, Aku adalah pelayanmu, takdir kita terpisah, anak kembar yang menyedihkan. Jika yang kau perintahkan untuk melindungi dirimu, maka aku akan, jadi jahat untukmu/"Armin, kimi no aitakitte"/ AruKuri/KingdomAU!/ Mind to review? ;D


You're a princess,

I'm a servant

.

Destiny separated,

pitiful twins

.

If it's for the sake,

of protecting you

.

I'll become evil,

for **you….**

.

.

.

.

.

**Servant of Evil**

**Chapter 1: Permulaan(?)**

**An Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction!**

**Written by: Allen Scarlet a.k.a Allencchi!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance,Family, Hurt/Confort,Angst, a bit humor(?)**

**WARNING: OOC a bit, amburadul, typo, KingdomAU! (?), Angst ga kerasa, Bahasa Non Baku, etc**

**SnK © Hajime Isayama**

**This fanfiction © Allen Scarlet/Allencchi!**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**Servant of Evil,**

**Chapter 1: Permulaan**

**.**

**.**

Inside expectations,

we were born.

We were blessed by,

The curch bells.

.

.

Hari yang berbahagia bagi para penduduk kerajaan Trost.

Ratu mereka, Hanji Smith, mencatat hari ini sebagai hari yang bersejarah.

Hari ini,

Hanji Smith melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya.

Kedua anak kembar yang sama sama beriris biru langit, persis seperti ayahnya, dan berambut pirang seperti ayahnya pula.

Hampir seluruhnya, mewarisi dari ayahnya.

Lalu apa yang diwarisi dari Ratu Hanji Smith?

Entahlah…..

Mungkin kasih sayang dan sifat baik lainnya (semoga saja, bukan sifat abnormalnya).

Kelahiran kedua anak kembar bersurai pirang itu menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan masyarakat. Semua rakyat sangat mendambakan kelahiran anak Ratu Hanji yang sudah lama menginginkan anak.

Dan, akhirnya keinginan Hanji itu tercapai juga…

Perjuangannya selama sembilan bulan itu tidak sia sia juga.

Kedua anak yang dilahirkannya, sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Tidak 'cacat' sama sekali. Malah, sempurna.

Surai pirang mereka tampak berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari. Sementara, kulit porselen mereka sangat mulus seperti patung lilin.

Mari kita menuju ruang persalinan…

" Hanji." Seorang lelaki berpostur tegap dan berdada lebar memasuki ruang persalinan itu.

Tampak Hanji sedang terduduk seorang diri.

" Erwin…. Akhirnya…" Hanji menangis terharu.

" Iya, aku mengerti Hanji." Erwin yang berjiwa lembut itu memeluk Hanji pelan. Hanji tersenyum bahagia.

" Omong omong….. nama mereka?—" Erwin melepaskan pelukannya.

" Armin untuk yang laki laki.. Dan …. Untuk yang perempuan, aku ingin kau yang—"

" Christa. Nama yang terkesan manis…"

" Ah, Erwin, kau tampak seperti pedofil! Haha!" Hanji tertawa. Erwin menukikkan alisnya. Lalu keluar ruangan persalinan itu, membiarkan istrinya beristirahat.

" Jadilah anak baik , ya…." Hanji menoleh kearah Christa dan Armin yang sedang ada dipangkuannya….

.

.

**Ten Years Later**

**.**

**.**

" Armin! Koko ni kuru!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu memanggil saudara kembar lelakinya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

" Doushita no, Christa?" Anak laki laki itu tampak penasaran dengan saudara perempuannya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Hehe! Lihat!" Christa menunjukan mahkota bunga buatannya. Bunga bunga yang dirangkai menjadi satu dengan ranting ranting kecil.

Sungguh sangat indah.

" Nee nee, Armin! Menunduklah!" Christa menyuruh Armin yang sedang duduk disebelahnya untuk menunduk.

" Hee? Buat apa?"

" Sudah! Menunduk saja!" Christa memaksa kepala Armin untuk menunduk ,membuat pemiliknya mengaduh.

Christa memasangkan mahkota bunga milik nya ke kepala Armin.

" Naaaahh~ Lihatlah!" Christa memamerkan gigi putihnya. Menyengir kea rah Armin. Sungguh tidak biasa…..

" Ha?" Armin kebingungan.

" Kenapa?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Armin memiringkan kepalanya. Tak tahu apa yang barusan Christa lakukan.

" Menaruh sesuatu pada kepalamu!" Christa menunjuk nunjuk kepala Armin.

" Ha?" Armin memegang kepalanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang rapuh, seperti kelopak bunga. Lalu Armin menurunkan sesuatu itu.

" Mahkota bunga milikmu yang tadi?" Armin bertanya.

Christa mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya.

" Itu untukmu!" Christa tersenyum malaikat.

" Huwaaa! Arigatou Christaaa!" Armin memeluk Christa.

" Doitta Armin!" Christa membalas pelukan Armin itu.

Sungguh saudara kembar yang akrab…

Suasana yang menyenangkan ini—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—akankah bisa bertahan?

.

.

.

For the convenience of,

selfish adult.

Our future was,

split in two…

.

.

.

" ARMINNNN! Tidak, Okaa-san! AKU TIDAK MAU BERPISAH DENGAN ARMIN!" Tangisan membanjiri wajah seorang gadis. Begitu pula dengan saudara lelakinya.

Wajah porselen milik gadis itu, berlumuran air mata.

" Christa!" Ratu Hanji mencengkram dan menarik tangan Christa dengan paksa. Memaksa nya masuk ke dalam istana.

" Tidak mau! ARMIN!" Christa meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan tarikan dan cengkraman tangan ibunya.

" CHRISTA!" Hanji mendekap Christa sehingga Christa tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi. Berusaha meronta meronta pun, tak ada gunanya. Hanya menghabiskan tenaga saja.

" T-tapi Okaa-san— Armin—"

"—Christa…" Hanji melepaskan dekapannya. Dan membelai rambut pirang halus milik Christa. " Okaa-san tau, ini berat…."

Hanji menggantungkan kalimatnya. " Tapi ini yang terbaik….." Hanji tersenyum pahit. Pasrah menerima kenyataan yang ada.

" Tapi Okaa-san—"

" Christa harus tabah." Hanji membiarkan air matanya meleleh. " Christa harus jadi perempuan yang kuat."

Di sisi yang lain, Armin sedang berusaha dinaikkan ke kereta kuda oleh Erwin. Armin dengan keras menolak sambil menangis meraung raung.

" Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Christa!" Armin menangis sekencang kencangnya.

" Armin!" Erwin mengangkat paksa tubuh kecil Armin dan mendorongnya kedalam kereta kuda. Lalu mengunci pintu kereta kuda. Armin sudah tidak bisa apa apa lagi. Sekarang hanya bisa, pasrah.

" Otou-san….." Armin melelehkan air matanya. " Kenapa kita harus berpisah dengan Okaa-san dan Christa?"

" Armin," Erwin membelai surai halus Armin. ", terkadang, ada sesuatu yang belum bisa dijelaskan terjaidnya bagaimana.."

" Tapi….."

" Kau laki laki Armin. Harus kuat." Erwin tersenyum lembut. " Kau harus kuat seperti Otou-san."

Kereta kuda pun berjalan. Perlahan lahan…. Mulai samar samar, hingga akhirnya meninggalkan kerajaan Trost.

Hanji membawa Christa masuk kedalam istana.

Menghapus air matanya.

Lalu semua berjalan seperti biasa.

**One Years Later**

Tahun yang sangat menyedihkan bagi para masyarakat kerajaan Trost dan para keluarga kerajaan.

Ratu tercinta mereka, Hanji Smith, ditemukan tewas dikamarnya. Faktor usia dan penyakit nya yang menyebabkan kematiannya itu.

Seluruh keluarga dan rakyar meratapi kematian Ratu kesayangan mereka itu.

Yang paling sedih tentu saja, Christa Smith….

" Okaa-san! Buka matamu! Okaa-saaann! Huwweeee!" Christa mengguncang guncang kan mayat Hanji yang tetap diam.

Kerabat kerabat dekat dan jauh pun turut prihatin kepada Christa. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu,

Orang orang yang melayat di istana pun berangsur angsur pergi.

Meninggalkan seorang Christa Smith yang masih berusia sebelas tahun seorang diri.

Hanya ada pelayan pelayan di istana itu bersama dengan Christa.

Tak ada yang bisa mengajarinya apapun, maka perilaku Christa berubah.

Kesombongan sebagai penerus kerajaan pun mulai muncul di hati Christa.

Sikap sombong dan kejam ditunjukkan nya kepada semua orang.

Bertahun tahun kemudian, sikap kejam nya menjadi jadi. Dia menghamburkan uang kerajaan untuk hal yang tidak perlu.

Jika uang kerajaan habis, dia memaksa rakyat untuk membayar. Bagi yang tidak membayar, hukuman mati wajib diterima.

Semua rakyat pun menyimpan dendam terhadap putri Christa.

Memprihatinkan.

**Five Years Later**

" Disini ya, tempat aku akan melamar pekerjaan?" Pemuda manis beriris biru memandang pintu istana di kerajaan Trost dengan bingung. " Rasanya…. Aku pernah di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama…."

' Kapan ya?'

Dua tahun sebelumnya, Erwin Smith, meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak, menyusul mantan istrinya.

Armin Smith yang tinggal sendirian pun mengubah nama keluarganya menjadi 'Arlert'.

Tiga tahun dia hidup dengan bantuan para kerabat jauhnya (dan sedikit bantuan para rakyat), sekrang sudah waktunya dia mencari pekerjaan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Mendengar bahwa istana membutuhkan pelayan baru untuk disana, maka Armin langsung melamar pekerjaan pelayan disana.

Dan disinilah dia berada,

Istana Kerajaan Trost.

Kerajaan yang terkenal dengan system pemerintahannya yang kejam. Armin yang sudah mendengar cerita tentang istana ini, tetap akan melamar pekerjaan disini.

Harus. Dia tidak tahu, apa bisa bekerja ditempat lain atau tidak.

Masalahnya, tidak ada tempat yang menyediakan pekerjaan untuk anak dengan umur dibawah tujuh belas tahun seperti Armin. Hanya istana ini, yang tidak memberi batasan umur untuk para calon pekerja disini.

Armin memencet bell istana perlahan. Dia menelan ludahnya. Bersiap.

**Grek**

Pintu besar istana pun dibuka.

" Iya? Maaf, apa tuan muda dating kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan?" Seorang lelaki tua berkumis membuka pintu besar itu.

" Ah, iya, sir."

" Mari ikuti saya." Lelaki tua itu mengantar Armin keruangan putri. " Putri Christa akan memberikan tes singkat pada anda, tuan muda."

' Christa? Mengapa nama itu terdengar sangat familiar?' gumam Armin.

" Saya masih ada pekerjaan lain. Silahkan tuan muda masuk keruangan putri Christa." Lelaki itu meninggalkan Armin di ruangan putri Christa.

Armin mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut terlebih dahulu lalu masuk kedalam.

" Christa?" Armin menyahutkan nama seseorang,

Yang telah menjadi saudara kembarnya, dahulu kala.

Christa yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela mendengar suara itu dan menoleh.

" A-Armin?" Christa membelalak an matanya tak percaya dnegan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sosok laki laki didepannya ini,

Adalah sosok yang sama dengan sosok saudara kembarnya.

Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Sontak, Christa memeluk Armin hingga Armin terjatuh di lantai.

" Aku pulang Christa." Kalimat itu sukses membuat Christa melelehkan air matanya.

" Armin, kimi ni aitakutte!" Christa mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Armin.

" Aku lebih rindu padamu, tahu." Armin terkekeh. " Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi servant mu."

" B-benarkah?" Christa terbangun dari lantai.

" Benar." Armin tersenyum. " Jadi, silahkan perintahkan aku, Putri Christa…"

**Cup**

Armin mengecup punggung tangan Christa sambil menekuk kakinya.

" Tapi Armin," Christa tampak ragu. " Aku adalah putri yang dibenci oleh semuanya. Jika kamu memihakku…. Maka kamu juga akan dibenci…"

.

.

Even if,

all the world.

Became your enemy—

.

.

" Daijoubu desu yo," Armin menutup matanya. ", Selama berada disamping dirimu, aku akan melindungi dirimu." Kalimat dari Armin itu membuat Christa membelalakan matanya, terkejut. Lalu tersenyum.

.

.

—I will protect you so,

You just be there and smiling..

.

.

You're a princess,

I'm a servant

.

Destiny separated,

pitiful twins

.

If it's for the sake,

of protecting you

.

I'll become evil,

for **you….**

**To Be Continued**

**NB:**

Koko ni kuru: Kemari

Doushita no: Ada apa

Kimi ni aitakutte: Aku rindu kamu

(menurut gugel dan hasil pencarian)

**A/N: Horeee! Finally bisa juga bikin fic ini! \ ^q^ /**

**Allen udah rencana in dari lama banget lho! Udah dari tahun lalu :c**

**Untung akhrinya kesampean juga bikin fic ini! \ ^q^ /**

**Sebenernya, waktu itu, Allen udah bikin fic ini, tapi udah panjang panjang sampai bagian Armin dating ke istana itu, eh,,,, mati lampu dan ngga kesave! QAQ**

**Allen akhirnya banting" bantal (saking ga teganya banting kompi).**

**Jujur ya, sebenarnya Allen nulis ini kebut banget!  
Komputer sebenernya lagi dipaka saudara Allen, tapi saudara Allen lagi pergi ke rumah adiknya, sooooo~~ Allen bajak deh! Xixixixixi~ 3 *plak**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan lho! **

**Allen juga minta maaf kalo Allen boros dan mubazir naskah ;'D**

**Dan maaf bahasa jepangnya ancur :'**

**Dan Allen baru nyadar udah 1.5k Word lebih nih TwT (meskipun kebanyakan boros dan mubazir naskah :' )**

**Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak kepada yang udah mau baca sampai sini! \ ^o^ /**

**Benar benar terima kasih! U/v\U**

**Terakhir,**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**Since,**

**Allen Scarlet**


End file.
